1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to an electronic device, more particularly, to a part of electronic device capable of lighting and a method of controlling a display lighting thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As energy conservation becomes a social issue, energy efficiency is being magnified in using an electronic device. In particular, the elongation of operation time and service life for such a mobile electronic device as a mobile terminal, a notebook, and the like is absolutely important in aspect of efficiently utilizing energy.
One of the most energy consuming modules in an electronic device corresponds to a display. According to a conventional display, a full screen is lighted when a user uses the display and the full screen is turned off when the user does not use the display for a prescribed time. The conventional display reduces power consumption in that way.